


My Favourite Thing

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Hunting takes up a lot of your time, which means you rarely find yourself enjoying the moment. So, as the snow falls outside, you can’t help but have a little fun.





	My Favourite Thing

**_Warnings_ : Fluff :):)**

**Bamby**

It had started snowing last night. When you woke up, before Dean, you’d pulled on some warm clothes and climbed the stairs of the bunker, stepping out to see the white winter wonderland that stretched as far as the eye could see. Snowflakes still drifted slowing to the ground, softly and delicately like little tiny dancers in the air.

There was no hunt, no case, no job to do. You’d all been busy for so long, it was only right you took some time off to relax and recuperate. It was only right to take some time for yourselves… enjoy yourselves.

You’d always loved the snow. It was probably your favourite thing in the whole world.

Before you even knew what you were doing, you were standing out in the open, hands stretched out, catching the snowflakes as you looked up at the sky, feeling the flakes coat your lashes and land on your nose. The smile that spread on your lips was content, happy, pleased.

Suddenly something hit you in the back of the head.

You turned to see Dean, a grin on his lips as he leaned down to pick up a handful of snow which he began to ball up. No words were exchanged as you watched each other. Lips still curled into smiles, you both moved at once.

Ducking, you dodged the snow ball as you gathered some snow of your own, not bothering to ball it up as you threw it in his direction.

And so, the games begun.

The two of you laughed as snow was thrown all over the place, covering you both in the frozen white flakes. Your cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much, your heart beating hard in your chest.

Dean moved closer and closer as you both continued to play, neither of you bothering to ball the snow up. You just tossed it around, like splashing water. Either way, you were bother giggling and laughing like a couple of children.

When he finally reached you, you paused your fighting, a fist full of snow in your hand. You watched him move a little closer, his smile still in place. Panting a little, you raised your free hand to brush your hair out of your face.

His own hand come up, tucking your hair behind you ear, his other hand coming down to rest on your waist as his fingers then brushed the snow from your cheeks and nose, the touches so sweet and soft. His eyes looked down at you, shining happily, dimples sat at the corner of his lips.

Slowly, he leaned down, bringing his lips down to yours.

Your smile flipped into a grin as you brought your hand up and squashed the snow onto the top of his head.

Shocked, Dean stumbled ever so slightly. As you cackled and laughed, you lost your own balance, and before either of you could steady each other, you both tumbled to the ground.

Landing on Dean’s chest, still laughing, you looked up at him, seeing him pouting as he dusted the snow off himself. You just laughed harder.

Hearing you above him, Dean’s hand paused as he looked to you. There was a moment where he continued to pout, but slowly his lips curved into another smile, and then he was laughing, his chest rumbling underneath you.

Smile still in place, you looked down into his dancing green eyes. “It’s snowing.”

He laughed a little more, looking up at your cute smile. “God, I love you.”

Cupping your cheek, he brought your face to his. This time, you let his lips meet yours in a sweet kiss that made you melt into the snow and against him as his warm lips pressed against yours so perfectly.

You might have always loved the snow… but Dean was definitely your favourite thing.

**Bamby** ****


End file.
